EL OSCURO SECRETO
by emi-arlette
Summary: Ecuador esta lleno de secretos... esta es una historia anexa a mi trabajo titulado "la historia del tiempo" y también unas revelaciones que no saldrán en la historia... desde ahora los mas oscuros secretos de los 4 países mágicos serán revelados...


ESTAE S UNA HISTORIA DEDICADA A MI TIERRA ECUADOR… DE VEZ EN CUANDO LLORARE POR MI PATRIA Y SABEN ALGO LA QUE ME INSPIRO A ESCRIBIRLO FUE: Aryana-MMVA POR ESA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA TITULADA: ESTA VIDA.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman o representan no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. (Si fuera mío hubiera más escenas yaoi):3 :3 :3 :3

* * *

Ecuador se encontraba viendo las estrellas dulce e ingenuamente... Pero algo estaba mal, que era lo que no cuadraba, a era eso, era lo que salía de sus ojos con dirección al suelo, aunque sonreía con todas sus fuerzas viendo a esa bóveda llena de luceros, sus ojos soltaban lágrimas, su mirada era perdida… cierto… es mañana.

…..

…

Esta vez los países se encontraban en una reunión de la ONU que se realizó el 29 de Enero, todos ya habían perdido la razón por la que estaban ahí, conversaban, reían, se divertían hasta que llego el hermano mayor de Inglaterra.

-MALDITOS- el típico y poco normal saludo de Scott, entro y se dirigió en seco en un país que no todos conocían, pero Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Noruega y el resto de súper potencias, lo conocían y les constaba, volviendo a Scott… lo miro y dijo- Hola… Ecuador ¿cómo te encuentras…?-

Eso hizo que la piel se les erizara a todos los países, pero increíblemente Inglaterra no se sorprendió, ni Noruega, ni siquiera Estados Unidos, todos miraron a ese niño de 17 años *aparentemente*, sonriendo como siempre hacia, y lo que siguió dejo mudo a los demás, el niño se levantó miro a Escocia le dio un abrazo y dijo en tono alegre- MUY BIEN, HOMBRE…. ¿COMO MÁS? –

Las naciones esperaban que Escocia lo pateara y dijera algo como*_maldito, niño no me abraces_* pero no, para sorpresa de muchos Escocia le devolvió el abrazo y dijo- Me alegro- dio media vuelta y se despidió… sonriendo…

Alemania como todos los demás, miraron a Escocia saludar a Inglaterra con un –ADIOS, CONEJO- ok, eso daba miedo Escocia sonriéndole a alguien que no sea Inglaterra o Peter… si como no, están normal como que Inglaterra alabe a Francia, o como que Estados Unidos diga que odia las hamburguesas, tan pero tan normal como que a Canadá todos lo noten… si como no.

Después la sala se hizo un caos, todos miraban a Ecuador como si fuera dios, que había hecho ese niño como para que Escocia… ESCOCIA… lo saludara como a un aliado… a un amigo… incluso como si saludara a su madre o algo así.

Después de eso se acabó la reunión, pero… claro no todos solo algunos, se quedaron a hablar de un tema un tanto raro.

-Ahora serias tan amable de explicarnos, porque la víbora de tu hermano… quiere tanto a Ecuador- ese comentario vino de Alemania, que estaba serio

Inglaterra se tensó y miro a Alemania con una mirada melancolía llena de pena y dolor, sonrió y dijo- Si quieres saber la historia tenemos que remontarnos a 1942, durante la segunda guerra mundial-

América miro a Inglaterra con un lenguaje de miradas que solo ellos entendían, que los otros detectaron al instante pero no comprendían nada, después de todo ellos eran los únicos con esa capacidad de conversar de esa manera severa… todavía se acuerdan de la vez que Inglaterra regaño a América sin decir una sola palabra, una de sus miradas eran una sarta de diálogos y América hacia lo mismo… con una mirada respondía todo, pero volviendo al tema, la conversación de miradas termino con una mirada triste de Inglaterra y una mirada de América igual a la anterior… al final fue Francia quien hablo.

-Dieu, hablen de una vez, me estoy desesperando y que tiene que ver la Segunda Guerra Mundial-

Inglaterra sonrió de lado y dijo en tono de que esto iba enserio… esa mirada no era la que le haces… aun niño regañado, la mirada que tenía Inglaterra demostraba que era hermano de Scott; unos ojos fríos y sin emociones… como el pirata que una vez fue, para después decir.

-El 29 de enero de 1942, se firmó un tratado en Latinoamérica entre Ecuador y Perú, por ser un tratado de paz y para no "pelearse" por territorios…. sus jefes aceptaron… pero por ese tratado a Ecuador se le quito territorio… quedando como es en la actualidad… pero ese no es el problema…-

En ese momento la puerta se abre y aparece Colombia con una leve sonrisa en los labios, pero con la mirada perdida, su rostro irradiante de alegría se veía opacó… como un muerto en vida, después venia Escocia y Noruega pensativos.

-El problema es que al cortarle el territorio a una nación joven como Ecuador… mi amigo… NO, mi hermano… por así decirlo perdió su pierna y brazo izquierdo.- dijo Colombia, el chico de ojos avellanas… lo decía con dolor.

Mientras los demás países no salían de su asombro… Ecuador…. Ecuador… no tenía antes ni brazo ni pierna izquierda.

Scott se sentó a la izquierda de Inglaterra, Colombia se sentó al lado de este ya que América estaba a la derecha de Arthur y Noruega al lado de este último… Inglaterra no cambio de expresión y continúo.

-Esta es la historia mejor guardada de Latinoamérica es el día en que se descubrió como hacer sufrir a un país en desarrollo sin ni siquiera tocarlo… como torturarlo… … y como dije todo esto se remonta a esa fecha… en este mismo día… vi llorar a Ecuador por primera y última vez-

*AÑO 1942 JUSTO DESPUES DE LA FIRMA DEL TRATADO DE RIO DE JANEIRO.*

-¡INGLATERRA! ¡INGLATERRA! – Inglaterra giro la cabeza encontrándose con Estados Unidos que se veía desesperado- ¡HAN ENGAÑADO A ECUADOR HA PERDIDO MUCHO TERRITORIO!… ¡VEN RAPIDO NECESITAMOS DE TU AYUDA! - Inglaterra no dudo pocas veces veía esa preocupación en él, al llegar a casa se encuentra a Colombia y a Noruega acostando en la mesa de magia a Ecuador… no tenía ni brazo ni pierna izquierda… sangraba… era irreconocible… pero esa sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro aunque se le notara el dolor… no lloraba.

-¿Qué DEMONIOS…PASO?- dijo mientras cogía un libro de curaciones… a una velocidad inhumana- Lo que pasa que ese maldito de Perú le quito territorio… Ecuador guarda un secreto de sí mismo, que no me dice… pero ahora ¡COMO DIABLOS LO AYUDAMOS!- Grito algo lloroso Colombia, Noruega no estaba mejor, Ecuador era alegre sí, pero sabía cuándo callarse, nunca le causo problemas y verlo sufrir así no era justo… el simplemente no se lo merecía.

Inglaterra organizo a todos en ronda menos a Estados Unidos (él no tiene magia), trataron de parar el sangrado Noruega dijo en voz imponente-**Adiuva animam hanc puro corde, emundat effundetur sanguis vester super pavimentum signa vulnus ... Vivifi cabit./ Ayuda a esta alma con un corazón puro, limpia la sangre derramada en el suelo de la herida ... Aprobado y vida.**

La sangre dejo de correr, pero Inglaterra al ver que solo eran 3, no tuvo más opción… para salvar a Ecuador invocaría a algo peor que un demonio… algo casi igual al diablo

-¡SCOTT!-dijo en un grito… Estados Unidos y los demás no se lo creían en verdad estaba llamando a su hermano que está en Escocia, con un grito desde el sótano… no… Scott era único pero no era un…

-¡QUE QUIERES CONEJO ESTUPIDO!… ¡NO VES QUE ESTAMOS EN GUERRA!-Apareció Scott azotando la puerta de una patada… la mirada se desfiguro al ver la escena frente a sus ojos… no dudo corrió saco su libro de su bolsillo y se colocó en la punta vacía al lado de Ecuador y rápido pregunto-¿Quién DIABLOS ES ESTE Y PORQUE ESTA ASI?- miro de nuevo a Ecuador y se dio cuenta que a pesar de la cara de dolor que tenía… estaba sonriendo… con dolor…pero sonriendo… trago saliva de forma sonora, ni el era tan fuerte para no llorar después de semejantes cortes… y el puto chico estaba sonriendo… ok… este es más raro que Dinamarca-¿Y MAS IMPORTANTE QUE CARAJOS LE PASA?… ¿ESTA TAN FRESCO COMO UNA LECHUGA?- Inglaterra le ofreció una mirada… una de esas miradas de*pregunta menos carajo…concéntrate*, las 4 naciones, dejaron sus libros a un lado, se tomaron de las manos, cerraron los ojos y dijeron-**Sanum corpore fetus remedium dolere ... perdidit ... reliquit ... regenerat curabis quid Ne demiseris: incomitata ... Precibus meis./** **CURA EL CUERPO DE ESTE JOVEN , CURA EL DOLOR QUE HA DE SENTIR...REGENERA LO QUE PERDIO...CUIDA LO QUE QUEDO... NO DEJES SIN ATENCION... MI PETICION.**

Poco a poco su cuerpo se regenero solo… cuando al fin se completó…las manos se soltaron habían terminado… pero la mirada de Ecuador no era buena…se sentó en la mesa y dijo-GRACIAS… me siento como nuevo- decía mientras estiraba su brazo y pierna izquierda… miro a Scott y dijo- Hola me llamo Ecuador…estaba así por que un amigo me quito territorio… y sonrió porque… de que me serviría llorar- Se paró abrazo a todos los presentes y con dirección a la puerta dijo, en un tono neutral-No le digan a nadie… gracias… y respeto a Perú- hizo una pausa, con dolor y dijo- Díganle que fui de paseo… y que no lo culpo.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, todos no dijeron nada hay que ser fuerte para irse tranquilo.

Todos se fueron… no querían llorar ellos… peor aún que el que debería hacerlo no lo hace.

…

…..

…..

Todos se callaron… no se lo creían hasta que por la puerta entro Ecuador, Sonrió… pero lagrimas amenazaban con salir y dijo- Saben eso sí que me dolió… pro quieren dejar el tema ahí, hay cosas que no se deben revelar y además… yo estoy saliendo con Perú… no creen que es traumático… para alguien lastimar a quien amas.- todos miraron a Estados Unidos inconscientemente, este se sonrojo y miro a otro lado.

-NO SE PREGUNTO MAS PERO… HAY SECRETOS… MUCHOS QUE SE DEBEN RESOLVER… PERO POR AHORA SIEMPRE QUEDA MEJOR "EL SILENCIO", ASI NO SUFRIRAS.- Ecuador sonrió y dijo-

Dejen esas caras…. Ahora a comer- todos rieron ese niño era una sorpresa pero no preguntarían… sobre todo si esas cicatrices se notaban… después retomarían el tema… pero ahora solo importa que Ecuador sonríe… NO se sabe… por que…. Pero sonríe, Tal vez es porque es fuerte... pero tal vez sea de protección-


End file.
